Fire meets Ice
by WarriorQueen 14
Summary: When the MCRT is called to investigate the disappearance of one Lieutenant Commander Anna Anderson, they get a lot more than they bargained for. What will happen when Team Gibbs meets the Snow Queen and company? Frozen AU, follows NCIS canon. Spoilers up to NCIS S12E6.


**A/N: This is my first fic on this website. I though it would be fun to create a Frozen-NCIS crossover, and this was the result! If any background information seems inaccurate, please let me know ****in reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The first rays of the sun were just cresting the treetops when the platinum blond rose, out of habit, promptly at six. Deciding it was too late to go back to sleep, she decided to get dressed and wake her younger sister before making breakfast. The two had just returned from a tour in the North Sea, and the blond figured hot chocolate was the perfect way to drive out the deep, bone-chilling cold.<p>

Foregoing her usual tight bun and neat, orderly uniform befitting her rank as captain, the blond instead gathered her hair into a loose braid and donned a casual blouse and jeans. Then she went to wake up her sister next door.

After knocking three times to no response, the blond opened the door, expecting to see her sister still soundly asleep, her red hair forming a spectacular tangled mess. But instead the bed, although appearing to have been slept in, was empty. A further search of the room and house turned up no trace. Growing frantic, the blond picked up her phone and called her sister. No answer. Three calls and five texts later, she resorted to last measures, calling 911 to report her sister missing.

* * *

><p>With a soft ding, the polished steel elevator doors slid open, admitting NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo into the squad room. "Oh, what a glorious morning it is!" he announced.<p>

"Well, someone's extra cheerful today," remarked Special Agent Timothy McGee, without looking up from his computer.

"Indeed I am, McObvious. Remember Zoë Keats, that ATF lady I worked with in Philly?"

"How could I forget? She fractured a couple of my ribs," McGee responded.

"Well, her and I are going out to dinner tonight," Tony told him.

"Good for you, Tony!" McGee congratulated him. "Hey Bishop, did you hear that?"

Probationary Agent Eleanor Bishop was standing with her back to them, going through a stack of papers. "Bishop? Comprende?" asked Tony when she didn't respond. The two men approached Bishop's desk and Tony, remembering something from when he first met Bishop, took her desk light and angled it towards her face.

"Oh! Sorry!" she exclaimed, flustered, turning around to face them. "I didn't hear you."

"Clearly. What's all this?" Tony asked, picking up the papers and flipping through them.

"Um, well, you see...," Bishop stammered.

McGee was looking over Tony's shoulder at the documents. "Wait, is that a resignation form? You're resigning?"

"Well, yeah, I'm not really-," her explanation was cut off by the arrival of team leader Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Not really what, Bishop?" Gibbs asked as he walked to his desk and set his cup of coffee down.

Bishop gathered her confidence before speaking. "Gibbs, I don't think I'm cut out for this. Before I joined NCIS, I had never seen someone killed, and I had never killed anyone. I enjoyed my time here, honestly, and. I'm really glad to have gotten to know you all. But I can't do this anymore."

Gibbs contemplated her for a moment. "Fine." At her look of surprise, he added, "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. But stay for this case, and then you're free to go."

"Thank you, Gibbs, I-," she was cut off as Gibbs spoke again.

"We've got a missing naval officer in Southwest, grab your gear," he announced, taking a drink of his coffee while walking briskly to the elevator. The three agents hurried to their desks to get their bags and followed him out.

* * *

><p>The car pulled to a stop in front of a charming colonial house backing the Potomac River. Gibbs was the first out, addressing the team. "DiNozzo, photographs. McGee, talk to the missing lieutenant's sister. Bishop, local LEOs."<p>

Tony grabbed the camera and stepped under the yellow tape surrounding the front porch to enter the house. Bishop headed in the direction of the police officers standing to the side, and McGee spotted a tall thirty-something woman with strangely white hair standing to the side, who he took to be the sister. He walked over to speak to her.

"Excuse me, miss, I'm Special Agent McGee, NCIS. Are you the sister of Lieutenant Anna Anderson?" he asked.

"Lieutenant Commander," she corrected without looking at him.

"Right, could you tell me when you last saw your sister, miss...?" McGee questioned.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Elsa. Elsa Anderson," she answered, turning to face him and holding out her hand. Upon closer inspection, her hair was not white, but pale blond, and her eyes were blue.

"Wait, the Elsa Anderson? The famous prodigy captain of the USS Arendelle?" asked McGee as he shook her hand.

"That'd be me. I wasn't aware that I was so well known," she responded.

"Well, you're thirty-one and already the captain of an America-class assault ship, people like you are pretty popular in Navy circles," he replied.

Elsa smiled. "It's really all thanks to Anna. Without her, I would have never made it this far."

"Tell me more about Anna," McGee pressed.

"Anna was, is, a great person. She's kind, caring, supportive, and cheerful. We've gone through a lot of rough spots, but she's always stuck by me, even when I haven't deserved it. On our last tour, we were caught in an ice pack in the North Sea for two weeks, and Anna really boosted morale onboard. She was so helpful that Fleet Admiral Westergaard promoted her to Lieutenant Commander as soon as we got back. We celebrated down at the Navy Yard, then went home. That was last night, and I haven't seen her since."

"Did Anna seem alright to you?" McGee asked.

"You mean, was she drunk or drugged? No, she was always a light drinker, and I watched everything my officers ordered."

"What about her friends? Does Anna have a boyfriend?" he questioned.

"Actually, yes. Her fiancé is over there," Elsa pointed to the group of police officers. "But he's a good man. He wouldn't kidnap her, and she knows better than to run off."

Over with the police, Bishop was trying to placate a tall officer with blond hair and brown eyes. "Sir, I think you need to calm down first-"

"No! Just let me do my job!" the man pleaded, trying to push past her to enter the house.

"Kristoff, this is too personal, I don't think you should be on this case," one of the other officers told him. "See, look, even Sven agrees with me," he said, pointing to Kristoff's German Shepard, who was attempting to block his path.

"I'll be fine! Just let me do it!" Kristoff argued.

"What's going on here?" asked Gibbs, coming up behind Bishop.

Kristoff took a deep breath and turned to the two agents. "I'm sorry, sir, I just...I have to be on this case. It's important."

"Why, do you know Lieutenant Anderson?" Bishop asked.

Kristoff looked Gibbs in the eye and said, "Sir, I'm Officer Kristoff Bjorgman of the Washington, D.C. Police Department K-9 Unit, and Anna Anderson is my fiancée."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up ASAP. Please review!<strong>


End file.
